


Fweckles

by scorpio_15



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpio_15/pseuds/scorpio_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Tommy are four years old and cute.  I know they're not the same age in real life.  Deal ;p</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fweckles

Adam carefully placed another rock onto his pile of special rocks next to his mom, who was sitting on a bench near a tall tree. Then he returned to the sand and looked for more pretty rocks. There was no one else at the park that afternoon, so Adam could look everywhere, even right under the swings. After a few minutes, he saw a boy and his mom get out of a car and come to the park. Adam smiled and waved at the boy. The boy looked to his mom, who nodded at him, and he ran over to Adam.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” said Adam.

“I’m almost five,” said the boy.

“I’m almost five, too!”

“What are those things on your face?”

“Fweckles,” said Adam.

“What’s a fweckles?”

“Theeeese,” said Adam, pointing to the dots on his face.

“You got ‘em on your arms, too!”

“Yep, got ‘em all over.”

“Like chickenox?”

“Uh huh, ‘cept they don’t itch.”

The boy looked at his own arms. “How come I don’t have any?”

“I dunno.” Adam trotted over to his mom to find out. “Momma, why doesn’t…hey! What’s your name?” he called out to the boy.

“Tommy!”

“Momma, why doesn’t Tommy have fweckles?” She told him and he ran back to tell Tommy. “My mom says your grownups hafta have fweckles, like your mom or dad or gwandma or gwandpa. Then they put them in your jeans and that’s how you get ‘em.”

“Oh.” Tommy checked the pockets of his jeans. “Nope, I don’t got ‘em.”

“That’s okay,” said Adam. “You can still play with me.”

They decided to build a sandcastle, and were busy piling up sand when a bee flew over and started buzzing around Tommy’s head. Tommy, looking scared, jumped to his feet and waved his hands around.

“No, no, don’t do that,” said Adam. “Bees don’t like it. You hafta close your eyes and don’t move, like this.” He stood up, closed his eyes and put his hands at his sides. Then he stood as still as a statue. “Are you doing it?”

“Yeah,” said Tommy.

After a while, Adam peeked and saw that the bee had flown away. “See, it’s all better now.” But it wasn’t all better. Tommy was crying. Adam hurried over to him. “Did it get you?”

Tommy opened his eyes and sniffled. “No.”

“It’s okay,” said Adam, his face scrunched up in concern. He put his arms around Tommy and hugged him. “It’s okay.”

Tommy hugged him back, sniffled again and then pulled away. “I’m a big boy.”

“Me, too!” said Adam excitedly. “Let’s play some more.” They went back to their pile of sand and made it even bigger. Tommy found a twig and stuck it on top. 

“That’s so no one will knock it over,” he said.

Adam thought that Tommy was pretty smart, and he was about to say so when Tommy’s mother came over and said that it was time for him to go.

“I don’t wanna go, Momma. I wanna play with him.”

“I'm Adam.”

“I wanna play with Adam, Momma.” He looked at her sadly, but she shook her head and said that he could play with Adam some other time. Tommy frowned. “Bye, Adam.”

Adam frowned, too. He didn’t want Tommy to go, but Tommy's mother had already taken his hand and was walking them away. “Wait!” Adam ran over to his collection of special rocks and picked out the prettiest one. Then he ran as fast as he could to Tommy. “Here,” he said, holding out the rock.

Tommy took it and smiled brightly at Adam. 

Adam blushed, gave Tommy a kiss on the cheek and scurried back to his mom. “I gave Tommy my prettiest rock!” he told her proudly, flapping his arms up and down. Adam did this a lot, because he firmly believed that he’d be able to fly when he was older, and he needed to practice. He wondered why adults didn’t fly around all the time. Probably they liked to walk instead. But Adam wouldn’t like to walk. He’d fly everywhere. He’d fly right to Tommy’s house so they could make a sandcastle again, and he could show Tommy how not to be afraid of bees again and they’d be best friends until forever.

 

~The End :)


End file.
